Dark Hearted Hero
by Dark Phoenix3465
Summary: After the actions of the great trainer Red, Arceus herself has called upon the legendaries to do an important task, chose a human with the heart and bravery to protect the world. Darkrai chooses the chosen for Sinnoh, but first the boy's dreams must be accomplished, to be the greatest trainer in the world. With Darkrai as Derek's(OC) Pokemon and mentor nothing could go wrong right?
1. Chapter 1

**D.P here, this is just an idea in the back of my mind,**

**For those who see Darkrai as nothing but a villan, shame on you. This guy risked his life for all of you yet you dis him like he's a freak.**

(*Shout out to Cataclyptic*)

**At the moment ideas are going through my head, not quite sure how the story is gonna go, I'm letting my brain go all out. **

**So as usual drop a review if you like the first chapter and if this the first story from me your reading, don't forget to fav and follow. Just so the story can get more out there and I'll be encouraged to write more.**

**Enjoy, Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon Ash would win a league for once.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

_"Y.. you beat me..." said a man in a black suit, middle aged, and has a dark red R on his suit surprised as he returned his fallen Rhydon. This man was known as Giovanni, famed business man, strongest gym leader of Kanto, father of one,... and leader of the crime organization, Team Rocket. His plans have just been foiled by known other than trainer Red, a young Pokemon trainer who has meddled in his plans countless times. _

_"It's over... all over" breathed out Red, this was his hardest fight. His Nidoking fought incredibly well earning him a win the first round, but was later defeated by the next pokemon, Rhydon. Red chose a risky move by choosing his partner, Charizard ,a fire/flying type, who was a disadvantage against a Rock/ground type like Rhydon. But after a heated battle of beasts, all it took was one well placed Seismic Toss to put the Rhydon down for good, making Charizard the winner.  
_

_"Now I believe your side of the bargin has to be done now?" said Red. The deal was, if Red could defeat Giovanni, not only will Red get the Earth Badge but Giovanni must have team rocket disbanded or else Charizard will... "Renegotiate" terms one on one. _

_"Let be known that I'm a man of my word... boys! give word to our bases across the region... Team Rocket no longer exists..." said Giovanni sternly to the Rocket grunts behind him._

_"But sir! you can't be serious?!" said one of the grunts, even if Red won they imagined Giovanni would double cross him. "That's my final order! See to it once!" yelled back Giovanni. "Y-yes sir" he eventually said and the others left._

_"Any names you've ever heard from our organization... will not be mentioned right?" said Giovanni as he walked up to Red. "Lips are sealed, so long your actions stay down forever" replied Red. "Good... thank you, you reminded me of myself when I was your age, I was battle fanatic. I loved my journey and my Pokemon to pieces... but my buisness got in my way... and I forgot compassion... Maybe I should consider retirement?" said Giovanni._

_"Great, so long I'm invited to the retirement party" laughed Red. "Yeah, but for now I present you with this..." said Giovanni as he pulled a small green feather, "... The earth badge... let be a reminder of what you just achieved. And accept it not from the Rocket Boss... But from the Viridian City Gym leader." he said._

_"Thank you Giovanni... I give you my best wishes" and with that Red left the gym. To soon end his journey..._

...

But I think we all know that this isn't what this story is about. It's about what's happening during said events.

Meanwhile, in the very high tips of Mt. Correnet, Sinnoh...

There watching the battle in a completely white marble throne room was Arceus herself (Yes I'm well aware I said HERself. Don't like it deal with it), witnessing of what one boy was capable of. But with Arceus stood the Lord of distortion, Giratina. "Do you see that Giratina? One human, a child, able to bring down a crime boss and his whole organization." she said.

"Humans are quite remarkable, I myself have seen several trainers with a heart as good his, but remember it was a human that can cause such a dilemma, are you sure you put the right Judgement into this?" asked the lord of Death.

"Yes, I believe so, if one human can do it alone with his Pokemon, imagine what a human can be capable of with one of us?" said Arceus hoping Giratina can see this in her eyes. "Indeed..., When will you give the news to the rest of your children?" asked Giratina. "When the meeting begins, and remember, as of 6 years ago they're your children to" said Arceus smiling, remembering that fateful night that she would never forget.

"Ah yes,... (Chuckles) I remember... How do you think I'd forget?" said Giratina as he put his wing on her slender neck. They touched foreheads looking into each other's eyes with deep compassion. They remained like this for a few moments until there heads moved closer and there lips nearly touched... If it weren't for one of the Hall of origin's guards.

Saber, a Bisharp, "If you guys are gonna screw each other, let me know so I can leave" he laughed as the two quickly separated with red faces.

"Very funny Saber, now what is the reason you came?" Asked Giratina. "Well, everyone is here, the meeting will soon commence" said Saber from his nonchalant and smug accent to a rather polite accent. "Thank you Saber, we'll be out soon..." said Arceus, with that Saber left to do other things.

With the other legends...

The main lobby of the Hall of origin was packed with the Gods and Goddesses of world from each region stretching from Kanto to Kalos. Everyone was doing there own thing as they waited for Arceus and Giratina.

Mewtwo was trying to keep his "brother", Mew, in check before he broke anything. "Get back here you damn fur ball!" he groaned as he did his best to chase said fur ball, "You're gonna have to catch me first!" replied Mew. The bird trio was watching in amusement, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. "Should we help him?" asked Articuno as Mewtwo crashed into several other legendaries then into a bowl of punch. "Nah, he'll be fine" said Zapdos as he slowly moved a camera to get all the footage of said scene. "Must you really record it?" asked Moltres. "Well duh, it's good blackmail" said zapdos as-a-matter-a-factly.

"Why do I bother..." she sighed, she wondered how at all Arceus made the Mew duo, soul gaurdians of Kanto. Then again so were the lunar siblings, Darkrai and Cresselia, ever since Dialga and Palkia nearly destroyed a town over a stupid fued and the fact Darkrai risked his life to protect the town, Arceus granted such a role to the aspiring Legendaries.

Speaking of the siblings, Mewtwo eventually gave up on the small pink furball of pure energy and hoped to find aid from Darkrai seeing as he may be more capable. "Ah, Mewtwo, nice to see your out of your cave" joked Darkrai as he saw his good friend come over to him and his sister

"Save it, _'Oh Lord of darkness'_ and how are you this evening _Madame dreams_"replied Mewtwo sarcastically.

"Very funny Mewtwo, I'm doing alright" replied Cresselia who held her stomach a little bit.

"Anyway, Darkrai you think you could-" began Mewtwo

"Say no more" cut off Darkrai as he simply putting his hand out and Mew crashing directly into it. Suddenly Darkrai's eye flashed purple before Mew fell to the ground twitching as he was sent through an extremely cruel nightmare... a world without CANDY. (A/N: LE GASP)

"Thank you" Mewtwo simply said as he tied Mew to one of the many pillars in the Hall of Origin. "So how's the new Guardian and his sister doing?" he then asked.

"Same old, same old. A trainer dreaming of becoming the very best, some fool thinking himself superior to everyone is trying to run me out of Alamos Town with a Lickylicky, and I was nearly sent to oblivion by the Space time Gods... so yes I'm just peachy, thank you for asking." said Darkrai nonchalantly. Mewtwo, on the other hand, sweatdropped a little. If those are the dangers of being a guardian, he's in for a hell of a ride. "What's been with you? I haven't seen you out of Kanto since the last meeting nearly 5 years ago" asked Darkrai.

"Ah yes... well lately... I discovered there's another one of me and... I wasn't made for team rocket... entirely" said Mewtwo slowly. He went through the ruins of the laboratory that created him and discovered a journal of the head scientist, he discovered that his original purpose was to: be apart of a family.

"That's great! You must have been very excited to find out you have another you!" said Cresselia trying to bring up Mewtwo's spirits up. Luckily it worked, "Yes indeed, it's very refreshing to know that I'm no longer alone..." Mewtwo then said smiling in the first time of the 8 years he was created.

"Well then, let's just hope he/she's not as psychotic as you!" said Darkrai chuckling, nowadays Darkrai actually smiles because now the legendary council finally excepts him as a equal. "Yes, indeed"

After several moments of waiting, Arceus and Giratina still haven't appeared. Some of the legendaries were getting very impatient while others fell asleep. And by others I mean Jarachi and Regigigas. "Why hasn't mother appeared yet, this if she's not here in 7 minutes she will not arrive at a perfect time" said Cresselia worried.

"Hm? perfect arrival?" asked Darkrai, it was at that moment Darkrai noticed it's 7:53 **p**ost **m**eridian in human time, at this Darkrai sighed, "You haven't changed at all in the last 9 years haven't you?", if there is one thing no one understood, its Cresselia's unusual fetish for perfection. Her favorite number was 8, she made sure the crescents on each side of her head were EXACTLY the same, and if something was out of balance she would make a huge fuss over it. "Why would I change, I am perfect after all, unlike you and your hair" she responded as-a-matter-a-factly. Darkrai was about to retort but Mewtwo stopped him giving him that 'Do it, you die' look. But to Darkrai it meant 'Do it, I take your organs' which is what it meant.

"My children" a voice came. Every legendary turned there heads to see The Goddess of ... everything, Arceus and the Ruler of Distortion and ex-guardian of Sinnoh, Giratina. Even Groudon and Kyogre stopped there usual bickering to hear the words of there leaders. Even the guards, that consist of several Bisharps, Gallades, Rhyperiors, and Metagrosses, stopped to look at the great Gods in awe.

"I come before you with news of a brand new system of defense, to protect our regions from the darkness that I hope never arises." The great goddess began. "As most of you may or may not know team Rocket has been disbanded... at the hands of a human child." Every legendary gasped at his, one would expect a Pokemon ranger or one of the council to fulfill, never in there long life would they expect a human child to pull such a feet. "This may come to surprise to all of you of course, however the real reason I brought you here was to discuss my new system... May the regional guardians step forward!" she then announced.

Soon the Mew duo, tower duo, weather trio, lunar duo, Tao trio, and Mortality duo stepped forward. The tower duo was once made by the original Ho-oh and Lugia, unfortunately, the Lugia passed due to certain circumstances that were in the Orre region. Everyone will never forget his heroics in his past life and they hope his brethren could do just the same.

"My system draws to all of you, each Guardian duo/trio is to chose a chosen human for whom will assist us in our time of need. But we ask you chose wisely, for that human will capture you and the other legendaries of the region." At this the whole room fell silent... until the room went in a uproar.

"There is no way I'll be used for 'sport'! Mother have you lost your mind?!" Yelled Darkrai, Cresselia began to protest along with the other legendaries.

"A Chosen human? That's absurd! Why would any of us agree to that!?" roared Kyruem, Zekrom, and Reshiram roared the same thing

"I will not fall under a human! Not after what I've been through!" yelled Mewtwo, Mew was still dizzy from the nightmare Darkrai gave him.

"I think it's a good idea" everyone looked to see Lugia's replacement, Silver. "If we are to chose the Human, I see nothing wrong with it"

"Boy, you are still young! you realize that if there is a time of darkness, it'll be caused BY humans?" roared Rayquaza.

"I fail to see your point Lord of skies, true a human may have started that dilemma of crime throughout Kanto, but it was a human that ended it. AND that human wants to one day reform and change his ways! And unless I find a human that was evil from birth I see your statement as nothing but a one sided argument!" said Sliver, he then turned to the crowd of legendaries behind him.

"Who here agrees?!" he yelled. Slowly, paws, claws, wings, and flippers were raised. For someone so young, he was quite persuasive. Even Darkrai agreed.

"Now do you see Rayquaza? There is never such a thing as completely evil human, just blind ideals" Silver then said to the Lord of Skies. Rayquaza wasn't still sure.

"He makes a valid point Rayquaza" said Kyogre

"Yeah, for once I agree with her" then said Groudon. Now everyone was certain this was the right thing to do, if they agreed on it, everyone can.

"Alright then..." he finally said.

"Thank you Silver, now any other objections?" Giratina said strictly. No one spoke, "Good, in that case, meeting adjourned!"

Everyone soon opened portals to there proper homes and soon everyone was gone.

Darkrai however was still pondering on the decision as he sat quietly under a tree in the garden of Alamos town, the night was still young and people were doing some kind of festivities. Normally he would attend in his human form, although he had a lot on his mind. _Was this the right thing to do? Will this work? Is there a human I can trust? _As he asked himself all of these questions he then asked himself this _Who would watch the garden? _True, Darkrai had prevented the appending destruction of Alamos town so it didn't need a guardian, but he still made a promise to Alicia, that no matter what he'd watch over the garden._  
_

"There you are!" a voice yelled breaking his train of thought. He turned to see the only person he would willingly kill in a heart beat, Baron Alberto. "You thought you could hide from me demon! I could smell you from the top of Godey's towers!" he yelled.

Darkrai then sniffed under his arm, he didn't smell THAT bad did he? But then Darkrai realized one crucial error he made.

He had no nose, so there's no way he could tell.

"Very amusing, but your day is here! prepare to be sent back to whatever dark world you came from!" he proclaimed proudly, his yelling however brought some attention from several Pokemon that made their homes there, obviously annoyed the pink haired human woke them up. Darkrai went back to thinking, completely ignoring Alberto.

"Hey! I'm talking to you demon! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE M-" before his royal pain could continue his rant. A Gallade jumped from the trees, but it seemed different, instead of green on it's 'hair', chest, and arms it was black.

It then used Psycho cut and sent the Baron flying a few feet. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR SUPERIOR YOU FILTH?!" ranted Alberto. The Gallade was about to launch another psycho cut until he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Darkrai, clearly annoyed. "Gallade... have I taught you nothing?" he smirked as he lanched one of the biggest Dark pulses Gallade has ever seen.

In fact the blast was so powerful Baron flew over the town square where the festival was being held.

_Meanwhile in the festival..._

Alice, granddaughter of Alicia, looked up at the night sky to something flying over head. "Wow! look Tonio a shooting star! make a wish" she said to her boyfriend and childhood friend Tonio. They both closed there eyes and made there wish.

"What did you wish for?"asked Alice.

"I wished Alberto got what was coming to him" replied Tonio, ever since the whole Space-time incident, Alberto has become more violent toward everyone. It was so bad that he even released his trusted LikyLiky because he called him filth. Tonio and Alice since took in Likyliky in to live with them.

"I guess your right, he does deserve it" said Alice

"What was your wish Alice?"asked Tonio all he got was a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you think?" she winked

_With the 'shooting star'..._

Baron Alberto: DAMN YOU DAAARRKRAAIIII! he yelled as he flew in between the space-time towers.

_The garden_...

"It's good!" yelled Gallade raising his arms up looking like a Football goalpost. Darkrai chuckled at his apprentice's antics, but a thought of serious importance crossed his mind again, "Gallade... may I ask you something... it's of extreme importance" said Darkrai seriously.

"Of course what is it?" Then Darkrai explained what happened at the meeting, what he must do, and that in order to do so he needs to leave Alamos town to do it.

"Gee... it kinda surprises me you would agree with the thought of having a human catch you for battle, especially after the mind control incident in the Almia region, and the rangers." said Gallade, Darkrai was extremely angry at the thought of it. But since then he's been dedicated to his training. In fact, he could take on Arceus and actually match her strength, some say he can even surpass it. "But wait who will watch the garden and what about Alice and Tonio?" Gallade knew Darkrai wouldn't dare take a step out of Alamos without someone performing his duties while he's gone.

"Alice has Tonio to look after her now and... could you watch the garden?" said Darkrai "You'd be doing me a huge favor"

"Of course, you raised me when I was abandoned by my old trainer when I was a Ralts, I owe you!" exclaimed Gallade smiling, since that day Darkrai was almost his father.

"Thank you... I couldn't ask for a better friend... or a better son" smiled Darkrai, it was glad to know someone had his back.

Later, mourning came and Darkrai was just about ready to leave to search for the region's chosen. He, Gallade, Alice, and Tonio were their to see him off on the main bridge.

"Do you really need to go?" asked Alice, she would miss her savior and after all he's done.

"For the sake of Sinnoh Alice, but I wont be gone forever, I'll visit from time to time in your dreams, so it's almost like I never left" said Darkrai reassuringly. He was gonna miss town, but his responsibilities as a regional guardian came first. Besides Arceus would use her Judgement attack and pulverize Darkrai into nothing if he didn't comply. But he couldn't say that of course, he had a reputation to keep. He was going to miss Alice and Gallade the most, which reminded him "Tonio you had better take care of her if you value your life, am I understood?" said Darkrai threateningly.

"O-of course! you can count on me... ehhe" the scientist said nervously, he knew Darkrai would live up to that promise, so he had better keep a close eye on Alice for his sake.

"Good, I'll see you in your dreams, farewell" said Darkrai as he floated away before turning into a shadow and swiftly moved into the forest. Soon the goodbye party went back into the city, Gallade went toward the garden while alice and Tonio went to the space time towers. As they kept moving Tonio asked Alice, "Hey Alice, Darkrai wouldn't kill me if something happened to you would he?" his earlier threat still lingers in his head.

Alice turned to him smiling "Of course not, he wouldn't KILL you..."

"That's a relief, I kinda thought he was serio-"

"He would mangle you to the point you could barely breath!" Alice said inoccently cutting him off. Tonio then stood there for a moment in shock as Alice kept walking.

Boy is he screwed...

**There ya have it**

**now if your all wondering why I'm doing this instead of my other story, because at the moment I have no ideas for a 3rd chapter T_T.**

**But this ^^ I have enough ideas to go around.**

**Review and tell me what you think criticism is accepted, and don't forget review if you want more!**

**until then DP3465 out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, being a high school freshman isn't easy. As updates come is whenever the moment is opportune. **

**I've decided to work on this story more than my other one, "Champions of humble beginnings", now don't get discouraged if you actually liked it. One I'm not discontinuing it, it's just I have more ideas for this story than I do the other. Two I want to get those ideas out there so I can focus on the other because I literally have no ideas for a 3rd chapter, but I'll come up with something.**

**But that said and done, be sure to review this story. I'll update with every new review that comes at some point. Just don't be those people waiting for someone else to do it. And if you don't have an account, just review as a guest.**

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: If I own pokemon the designs for some of the 6th gen Pokemon would actually look good and possibly more intimidating.**

* * *

"Talk"

_'thoughts/telepathy'_

_"Pokespeech"_

Chapter 1

several years later...

_(First POV)_

I'm running through the woods of route 201, Sinnoh, right now I feel like a little boy on Christmas mourning. I'm running towards Sangdem Town to get my trainer licence I recently turned 14, so now I can get my first Pokemon! I can feel the wind running through my grey hair as I run. I'm wearing some jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt, as soon as I woke up I just put on anything within arms reach and sprinted out the door.

I keep running I see a whole lot of Pokemon as I go, Starlies, Bidoofs, and a few Kricketot here and there. My best friend Barry, was hot on my heels, "Man *huff* how do you run this fast!?" he said, usually he'd be up front, but I guess people can out run him.

"Takes practice trying to keep up with your fast feet, everyday is a workout trying to stay next to you" I smiled at him, we were both really competitive, I guess that's what makes us friends.

"Well then *Puff* let's see if you can *huff* maneuver as fast as you run" he said quickly. I knew were he was going with this, so quickly we both began off the main road and go full speed into the bushes and forest to take a 'short-cut'. Both of us bobbing and weaving tree branches, jumping over fallen logs, and avoiding the vines with it.

After a bit we started for the trees, he climbed up one while I ran up a fallen tree we started jumping branch to branch, we've been practicing this for a long time, some call us crazy, some call us cool, I really don't care which we really are. I just love to feel free.

We saw the exit from where we were and sprinted for it, we would've made cleanly if Barry hadn't tripped and fell on my back. We both tumbled out of the forest. I landed on my stomach while Barry landed on my back sideways of me. "Every time..." I sighed out. Barry got off of me and helped me up, "You okay?" he asked.

"Just peachy, come on lets go to the Professor's lab" I said as we walked through the town, this town isn't exactly big so it was real easy to find professor Rowan's lab. As we opened the main gate to get to the building we wasted no time going to the front door. I knocked on the door but nobody answered us, I tried again but still no response.

"Ya think anyone's here at all?" asked Barry, this would be a real bummer if we had to go back with no license or pokemon.

"I hope there is, I don't want to go home empty handed" I said, I was just about ready to knock again after a while until the door opened, revealing a girl that looked like around our age, long blue hair, and a small black dress with a pink outline along the edge of the skirt. She looked at us confused, "Can I help you guys?" she asked. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent, I swear Barry gave me a sly grin.

After glaring at him I said, "Yeah, we're looking professor Rowan, today's the day we start our journey! We're here to get our starters"

"Well sorry to tell you guys but Professor Rowan isn't here right now, in fact I've been waiting here for the same reason, I want to start me journey to" she said "But you guys can wait with me here if you want" she added cheerfully.

"Sure, don't see why not" I said casually, "What's your name by the way?" I asked as we walked in. She turned toward us and smiled, "My name Dawn Bertliz what are your names?"

"I'm Barry Pearl of Twinleaf town, and the next toughest trainer ever!" he said proudly, the guy always did dream big.

"Nice to meet you, now, what's your name?" she said looking at me.

My name is-"Derek, Derek Jones" I said

"It's to meet the both of you" she said cheerfully, afterwards we sat down in what apparently was the main lobby for the lab. We all talked about what we wanted to be as trainers, Dawn wanted to compete in contests and follow in the footsteps of her mother. I knew what a contest was, but I personally prefer battling.

My dream was to become the strongest trainer of all regions, my dad was once a great Champion of the Sinnoh region, that was until his title was taken away from the current Champion, Cynthia. On the bright side, my dad planned to retire by then so we moved to Twinleaf town. But 8 years ago when I was 6, he past away due to a bad illness, his Pokemon promised to watch over me and my mom, and to this day they still watch over her and all of twinleaf town.

In his honor, I plan to take the title back from Cynthia and bring it back to the family name. I'll train my team until our bones crack.

* * *

_Third POV_

After sharing a few stories among each other, they heard the lock on the door unlock and the door slowly opened. A elderly man walked through the door way with a lab coat, brown suit case, white hair along with a thick white beard. He turned his head to see the three, "What are you three doing in here?" he asked.

Dawn stood up, "We're the ones about to start our journey, we're here to get out starter Pokemon" she said. "You must be Professor Rowan, correct?"

"Yes I am, I assume then your all 14?" asked Rowan, it wasn't a first time a ten year old walked in wanting to go on a journey only to find out the age is different in Sinnoh. In Kanto you had to be 10, Johto you had to be 11-12 depending on the parents, Hoenn you had to be thirteen, in Sinnoh you had to be 14, and Unova and Kalos you had to be 15+ unless you have some sort of special condition. If you began your Journey in another region, then begin another one in a different one, say you began in Kanto then to Sinnoh, the age restiction wouldn't affect you.

"Yes we are sir" said Derek. Rowan nods at his response, sensing no lie.

"Very well then, follow me" the professor said as he motioned them to follow him into the next room, his lab. Derek and Barry seemed amazed at all the cool gadgets and computers surrounding them. Dawn was just as amazed as well, but kept her focus on Rowan.

Rowan then set down his briefcase on a silver table, as he opened it, a researcher came came up to him. "Ah, Professor how was your trip to Lake Verity? Any luck on the mirage Pokemon?" he asked hopefully.

_'Mirage Pokemon?'_ wondered Derek, this caught his curiosity. He and Barry always played there at Lake Verity as kids, but never has he seen anything like a mirage Pokemon. He'd probably find out himself soon enough.

"No, unfortunately not" Rowan sighed, "But one day I will see it along with the other two" he then said determinedly. The ressearcher nodded and turned to see Dawn

"Hi Daddy" said Dawn waving at the researcher.

"Oh hi sweety, today's the day isn't it?" the researcher said almost sadly. "I guess my little girl is finally growing up... Well... They have to leave the nest at some point" he said on he verge of tears.

"Daaaad! Not in front of my new friends!..." yelled Dawn in embarrassment. Her father knew just how to embarrass her on her most important day... second most important day anyway.

"He's your dad?" asked Barry dumbly. Derek simply facepalmed at his friend's usual antics at pointing out the obvious. Why else would Dawn call him 'daddy'? But he couldn't help but chuckle at the little scene her father made.

"Yes young man I am! should you so much as harm her, I'll personal-" began the researcher until Professor Rowan interrupted.

"Now, now enough of that. Go back to whatever you were doing" he said sternly. The researcher nodded and left the room.

"Thanks Professor... eh hehe" said Barry as he sweatdropped.

"Don't mind him, he's like every dad. Over-protective, caring in a odd way, and occasionally stupid" said Dawn.

"I wonder if he'll live up to those threats...?" thought Derek out loud.

"Yeah... me too..." replied Barry nervously.

The professor soon motioned them to gather around the metal table with the suitcase. He then pulled out three Pokeballs and threw all three in the air. A white light emerged from each as each ball opened. On the metal table were what appeared to be a small, green, turtle-like creature with a yellow bottom jaw and a small plant on it's head. Next was small blue Penguin with two white dots on it's stomach and a darker shade of blue covering the back of it. Lastly, next was a small orange red chimp, with fire coming out of it's rear, and yellow on it's face, feet, belly, and hands.

"These are the regional starters of Sinnoh. The grass type, Turtwig" he said gesturing to said Pokemon. "Twig." it said excitedly but lazily.

"The Fire type, Chimchar" On cue, Chimchar did a flip and landed in a cheering pose "Char!" it exclaimed.

"And the water type, Piplup" the small water type pointed it's fin proudly at itself. "Lup" it said.

Dawn simply beamed at them "Oh my Arceus! There all adorable, I just can't chose!" she gushed. Barry wasn't sure which to pick, Derek on the other hand.

"I already made my choice" he said looking at Chimchar. He then went up to it and put out his hand "Hey Chimchar, my name is Derek, do you want to be my starter? I promise, I'll make you the strongest fire type the world has ever seen. We'll work harder than anyone, and soon we'll be the new Sinnoh champions! What do you say?" Chimchar felt like he _was_ looking at the Champion, if there was one thing it wanted to be, it was to be a powerful Infernape and show the world his might, so the obvious answer was...

An Ember to the face... "chimCHAR!" the small fire pellets lightly chared Derek's face, Derek, Dawn, and Barry all began laughing, even the Professor gave a chuckle. Chimchar then jumped up to Derek and hugged him by the neck while nuzzling him.

"I'll take that as a yes!" laughed Derek at the fire chimp's antics.

"This is a surprise, I only received that Chimchar yesterday, and _already_ it trusts humans" said the professor. After getting Derek"s face cleaned up Dawn made up her mind.

"I think I'll chose Piplup. It's just so cute!" exclaimed Dawn. At this Piplup blushed from being called cute.

"I guess that leaves me with Turtwig" said Barry as he got close to said grass type. Turtwig simply smiled and jumped on to on Barry's head, biting him.

"Gah! Turtwig, stop!" yelled Barry as he tried to get Turtwig off his head.

"Hey look at that Barry, he likes you" laughed Derek. Then Rowan spoke up, "Well, now that's settled, let me give you your beginners gear"

Rowan then move to another table and handed each of the trio with a tray, "Here you go, 5 Pokeballs, small set of potions, and a Pokedex for each of you." he said explaining each set of items. "Everything you need to know about Pokemon is in the Pokedex, simply scan the Pokemon, try it out" he said gesturing to the starters.

"Okay then" Derek then opened the Pokedex and pointed it to Chimchar.

A voice soon came from the Pokedex.

**Chimchar**

**Classification: Chimp Pokemon**

**Type: Fire**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Docile**

**Lv: 10**

**Description: The fire on it's rear burns more if it's healthy, if it falls ill the flame begins to dim. However if it sleeps the fire will go out ****completely**

**Current Moves learned: Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt, *Thunder Punch (*means this move is hereditary) **

The dex also provided possible moves it could learn, evolutionary chain, and even what foods it should eat. "Thunder Punch? you must have some pretty proud parents 'Burn Out' " said Derek impressed. Chimchar however looked confused. "Chim?" it said.

"I feel like 'Chimchar' is too formal, what do ya think?" Chimchar pondered for a bit before deciding to except the name 'Burn Out' (Fun fact: that's the name of my first Pokemon which happened to be a Chimchar, as an Infernape, he still resides in the PC box of my Y game to this day. GEN lV 4 DA WIN!)

"Chimchar!" it exclaimed liking the name, "I'm glad you like it" smiled Derek. After Barry and Dawn scanned their Pokemon they all said their goodbyes to the elderly Professor before going outside the lab.

"Hold on!" he then said, they all turned around to see the Professor go inside the lab and come back out with a box. "A little gift from me to you three, may it serve you well" he opened the box to reveal 3 small computer like devices.

"Town maps! thanks Professor!" thanked Dawn as she took one out of the box.

"Well look at that Barry, now you won't worry about getting lost with your poor sense of direction!" joked Derek with Burn Out laughing beside him on his shoulder. "Nice one Derek" Dawn giggled out causing Derek's cheeks to slightly redden. Lucky for him nobody noticed.

"Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh" replied Barry dryly. "Come on, I'm sure by now our moms are wondering why we're both not home yet."

"Yeah, if you ask me if there's one thing I'll miss, it's my mom's homemade cooking... mmh", That was sure something Derek would miss... food.

"Boys" sighed Dawn, and with that she returned to her home as Barry and Derek took the route 201 back.

_'Those three will go far in their goals..' _thought Rowan as he walked back inside his lab.

* * *

The boys to decided to stay on the main path this time, the sun began setting, even if they had Pokemon now, they preferred to stay away from any sort of trouble.

"Just think Derek, tomorrow, we become trainers on our Journeys! See the world with our own eyes! And training to become the strongest trainers in the world!" said Barry excitably.

"You said it, I want to- no WILL take back the title from Cynthia! And show the world, the Jones family will never be forgotten!" Derek remarked. BurnOut tilted it's head a little bit, _'Take back the title?, but he just started. Maybe it's relative?_' he thought.

"You'll have to get through me first! I'll be tougher than you before you even blink! Just don't lose to anyone before you lose to me or I'll fine you! Right Turtwig?" he yelled, he always did have a thing with fining people for the dumbest things, in this case Derek actually promised on such a thing.

"Twig!" the turtle yelled alongside his trainer.

As they kept walking they could see their homes up ahead, "Hey Derek, last one there is a bad egg!" he yelled as he sprinted (Yes I'm referencing the 3rd gen Bad egg glitch).

"Your on, hang on Burn Out!" Derek yelled as he also ran into a sprint with Burn Out gripping his on his shirt for dear life.

* * *

Meanwhile not far were the new trainers are...

"You can't run forever 'Lord of Nightmares'!" screamed a female voice. She had a black trench coat, turquoise hair, and was riding a Salamence. This was the notorious hunter, Hunter J. The target of every police force in the Sinnoh region. She has been doing her operations in secret, but she was still the most wanted person in Sinnoh.

She currently chasing what could be her most prized trophy, Darkrai. He managed to defeat all of J's men and managed to escape. J wasn't going to let such an opportunity slip away this easily and for the past few hours she's been relentlessly chasing said legendary from Veilstone City, to Near the forest several miles from Twinleaf town. Darkrai put up quite a chase.

"What's the matter 'Dark Lord'? _Torchic?_" she mocked. At this said Dark Lord stopped in his tracks with his back facing J.

... Nobody...

...not even Arceus, dare to insult him in such a matter...

He slowly turned to face J with a look in his eyes that would make even Giratina and Yvetal, absolutely Terrified. J however didn't catch on to it. Her Salamence on the other hand, began squirming on the air attempting to to turn around, but J forced it on the target.

_"Nobody..."_ he said telepathically growling. _"Calls me a coward... AND LIVES!"_ for someone who always meant good, Darkrai has a temper the size of Uxie's knowledge and a fuse the size of Mew's. Calling him a coward, is a near death sentence.

"Oh, what's the 'Boogie man' gonna do? Dark void me into next week?" she continued to mock. At this Darkrai grew a huge psychotic grin. (In this story he has a mouth)

_"Oh I'll do more than that, vermin..."_ he spat, smiling wider than Jeff the killer (Creepypasta fans ;)). Suddenly he charged up Dark Void but much to J's confusion he launched it under her and Salamance while they were both in air.

It appeared flat on the ground until it spread at a rapid rate taking up most of the clearing. Suddenly, six tendrils appeared from the Dark Void along with a ear piercing screech.

_"Hey Giratina! reservation for one human!"_ yelled Darkrai as one of the six tendrils wrapped around J and dragged her through the portal.

"NOOOO-" she screeched as she was dragged down. With a snap of his fingers, Darkrai closed the portal leaving a very terrified Salmance.

_"W-what?!_" he roared, _"How did-_" before he could ask Darkrai said.

_"Dark Void works two ways... it either sends people into sleep or it can be a Black hole/ Portal. What you witnessed my scaly friend, was practically a 'Gateway to hell', meaning your "master" is currently in the Dark depths of Distortion World..." _Darkrai said sternly facing Salamance, _"Unless you wish to join her, you will leave immediately. Also, should you breath a word to another soul about our encounter... well you know..." _he said in a polite/creepy tone. The pseudo-legend wasted no time getting the Distortion away from the Nightmare king. Darkrai felt good striking fear into his enemies heart... Ah memories.

After keeping a wary eye out for any possible threats, Darkrai slowly fell asleep under a tree, running (floating?) from end of the region to another along with opening a portal to hell takes a lot out of a guy. Of course he was still looking for a chosen, which is why he was in Veilstone City in his human form, looking for any experienced trainers with the right heart.

Unfortunately, there were experienced trainers, however they all saw for one thing, power. What ever happened to "Wanting to be the very best like no one ever was" was beyond Darkrai, then again, Satoshi Ketchum gave up his acting career after he looked more 13-14 ish than 10, so he wasn't a role model to kids anymore, which meant kids aren't what they used to be. He would just have to hope for the best... But before he was about to close his eyes he heard a ruckus nearby and quickly followed the noise, _'Human?'_ he wondered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ha! *huff puff* beat ya!" panted Barry as he tried catching his breath.

"Yup *huff*after 47 tries to..." panted Derek. When their was competition with Barry, Derek (at some point) had to let him win. "So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Hold up, what's say we see if you really are a Champion's son... I've always wanted to say this... Derek! I challenge you to a Battle!" Barry said as Turtwig came in front of him giving out a battle cry.

Derek smirked "Challenge accepted!" while crossing his arms and letting his bottom lip stick out. Burn Out face palmed while he jumped off Derek's shoulder and went into a battle stance. "Your Move Barry!"

"You'll regret that! Turtwig, Tackle!" Barry yelled as Turtwig began charging at the Chimchar.

"Burn Out, stop him in his tracks by using leer!" As Turtwig began charging, Burn Out then gave Turtwig a odd look in his eyes as they flashed white sort of, scaring Turtwig. At the same time it dropped it's defense as a bonus. "Now Scratch!", Burn Out then had his claws extend a little before scratching at Turtwig's face.

"Get back Turtwig!" called Barry, Turtwig then ran back over to his trainer going back into a battle stance "Twig!" it cried out.

"Burn Out use taunt!", since the move itself was self explanatory Burn Out did the obvious. _"Hey Bush brain! theirs a new invention, it's called a WORK OUT. Try it sometime tubby!" _'taunted' Burn Out. Turtwig was so mad, even the stem on it's head began to go red.

"Turtwig use-" unfortunately Turtwig wasted no time in trying to charge at the fire chimp. Derek calmly smirked and said.

"Burn Out, Ember!" and as fast as it started, it quickly ended. The super-effective move stopped Turtwig dead in it's tracks and sent the grass starter flying into it's trainer, sending them both in the dirt.

Derek went up to Barry helping him up, "Arceus Derek, you really are the champion's son... that battle was pretty one sided huh?" Barry admitted.

"Pretty much, yeah" Derek began, "But I'm sure you'll get there"

"Yeah, you just lucked out, when we have a six-on-six match, we'll see who's the better trainer! And don't forget our promise!" Barry explained. Turtwig quickly got up and looked at Burn Out while he was on Derek's shoulder _"That goes for you to, don't ever back down!" _Turtwig yelled.

_"You bet Bush brain! Don't you lose anyone either!" _yelled back Burn Out.

"Don't worry I won't, I'll see ya tomorrow." with that, both boys walked back to their homes. Meanwhile they both failed to notice a single blue eye looking from the bushes.

_"Champion's son?... No, I must not jump to conclusions... I need to watch him for the time being... in his dreams perhaps" _said Darkrai quietly to himself, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"Ready to meet my family Burn Out?", the chimchar simply nodded eagerly wanting to meet his trainers family. As Derek opened the door all was quiet and dark... almost as nobody was home. After Derek took one step inside suddenly the lights came on and a woman and several Pokemon popped out from hiding spots.

"Surprise!" the woman said. As Derek and Burn Out looked around, a lot of decorations were hanging from the wall along with a big banner that said 'To the future Champion!'

"What is this?!" yelled Derek shocked and happy.

"We decided to throw you a huge party before you start your journey, hon!" said the woman among the Pokemon.

"Thanks mom!" Derek said as he hugged her, after he pulled away, "Mom, this is my partner, Burn Out. Burn Out, this is my mom." he then said.

"My, My, aren't you the cutest little thing!" she gushed as she pulled Burn Out into a death hug. Although I don't think Burn Out's face is naturally blue.

_"Erm, Ma'am I do believe that the Chimchar_ is_ suffocating" _said telepathic voice. the source came from one of the Pokemon who had a Yellow body, a brown chest and back which almost look like armor plating, along with two spoons in each hand, this pokemon was known as Alakazam. It was among the team of Derek's father before he passed. After several years of battling with all of his might, he now acts, sort of, as a helper to Ms. Jones around the house. To the world, he was the third Strongest pokemon in Sinnoh (number 1 being Cynthia's Garchomp)

"Oh dear, sorry little guy" Ms. Jones says as she let the blue faced starter go. Burn Out gave a huge sigh of relief and took a deep breath.

_"Who knew humans knew wrap..."_ muttered Burn Out.

"Wow mom, did you really do all of this?" asked Derek in amazement. "Oh no, I had lots of help" she said referring to the Pokemon.

_"Yeah, we didn't wanch-a ta leave without a proper shend-off see" _(I'm not sure how this accent works but imagine it's some kind mysterious detective or a mob boss) said a Honchcrow among the crowd. He was also known as "Boss" he was the literal death from above among Derek's father's old team. At the moment, even though he still misses his old trainer, he currently is enjoying his retirement. As to why he talks like that, nobody knows. Thanks to Alakazam being a powerful psychic, Ms. Jones and Derek were able to understand Pokemon._  
_

_"We just know you'll train a powerful team... just like your father"_ said Sinnoh's second strongest, it was an Infernape. But since he was Derek's father's starter, he looks much more elderly. He may need a cane but he's still a powerful as ever. Burn Out felt a sense of awe seeing another of his line, even he can feel the power piratically pouring out of him. _"If only your father were still here... to see his son follow in his footsteps" _he the turned to Burn Out._"Remember, he's important to you as you are to him. Both of you must understand to be in sync with body and soul, only then will you both achieve victory. The bond of trainer and Pokemon is important, and with a team, you must not only treat each other as teammates, but as brothers as well. When you leave tomorrow, remember_ this."

Especially in his old age he became wiser as not only a battler but even his own trainer, in fact he trained all of his fellow teammates to their full potential.

"Don't worry Infernape, I promise, we'll be the best we can be! We won't come home without that trophy! right buddy?" said Derek. Burn Out eagerly nodded his head, _"You bet! Cynthia and her overgrown lizard beware! The new Champions are here!" _he said while raising his fists up high proudly.

_"Aww... Your so adorable!"_ said a Lopunny as Burn Out went threw another death grip. She was known as Lizzy, she's known for evolving earlier than most Lopunny, so she's pretty much as old as Derek and Burn Out are, also her ears are bright red instead of yellow due to one thing...

_"Ya know a guy can get used to this" _Burn Out said as enjoyed the attention from a rather "attractive" Lopunny.

_"Burn Out, was it?... Don't try to get 'fresh' with my daughter..." _growled Infernape. At this, Burn Out completely went white and quickly hid behind Derek. The last thing he wanted was to be Infernape's punching bag.

_"Oh come on dad, see what you did! He's my age anyway."_ Lizzy retorted.

_"Elizabeth, we've been over this so until your older, you are not to find a mate!" _The elderly Infernape said._  
_

_"Seriously? you met mom when YOU were a Chimchar. And same day, she handed your butt on a silver platter because your a terrible flirt! What difference would it make here?" _Infernape simply said nothing from then.

"Ooo, burned!" said Derek chuckling.

_Later..._

After some calming down the party resumed and everyone had a great time. All the Pokemon of Derek's father were doing there own thing.

Boss simply stayed perched on the roof of the home watching the moon. Infernape simply conversed with Alakazam. Lizzy was talking to her mother Lily, also a Lopunny.

Other Pokemon like his Floatzel simply ate the food and chatted. Also, a Riolu could be seen running about the house with a chatot. the Chatot belonged Ms. Jones while the Riolu was Mr. Jones'.

Derek was with his mom and Burn Out.

_"Ugh... what am I doing wrong?..." _Alakazam simply wondered on his friend's dilemma.

_"I say it's probably you not giving her enough freedom for her age." _He finally concluded.

_"Perhaps your right..."_

* * *

_"Mom.. do you think it's time I find that certain someone?" _Lizzy asked

_"Of course sweetie, your father is just very protective of you is all... I know how terrible he'd feel if you every felt heart broken." _replied Lily.

_"Really?..."_

* * *

_"Any fours?" _asked Arceus as she sat across a table with Cresselia and Latias._  
_

_"Sorry mother I have none_"replied Cresselia. Slightly frustrated Arceus levitated another card in front of her, but seeing her new card she saw it matched one of her own.

_"Ah ha! double Kings!_"she said as she brought down her last two cards...

...

Wait what the fu-?

* * *

"Wow This is a great party!" said Derek taking a sip of soda. _"You said it Derek!" _Burn Out then said as he for some reason drank a whole bottle of hot sauce.

"I'm glad you both like it, but it's nearly 11, we can't have a sleepy trainer tomorrow now can't we?" said Ms. Jones.

"Okay mom, come on Burn Out." said Derek as he went up stairs and entered his room.

_"Hey Derek, if this is just one room... where does your mom sleep?" _asked Burn Out. "... You know something, I don't know" replied Derek confused.

With that Derek changed into some pj's and slipped into bed with Burn Out doing the same ,and his fire going out, despite all the excitement he fell asleep easily.

* * *

What did no one in the home knew that a single light blue eye watched the whole thing from a window...

_"So... he's the champion's kid... hmm... perhaps...one way to find out." _and with that the black mass attached to the eye melted into the ground before slipping into the window with Derek's room window barely open...

**Okay done, like I said this is the story I'll try to update the most often because my thoughts seem to be driven to this. **

**As for the other story, "Champion's of Humble Beginnings", I don't have a single ideas... however I have an idea that can make everyone happy. **

**If you would like to pm ideas for C.o.H.B, if you have any, we will talk it over and we'll see how it goes and if we can, it'll be on the story.**

**So until then I bid all of you farewell...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Need I give an explanation? Someone reviewed and I was already making this chapter. So, why the hell not. **

**Things have not been easy lately, I've been re-reading the hit series Percy Jackson and the Olympians so i have more stories going through my system, which also drives me to write chapters. **

**So until then, enjoy (bows).**

**Disclaimer: if i owned pokemon, the TV show now wouldn't be so (however you want to insult it.) **

* * *

Darkrai looked over Derek as he slept with Burn Out in his bed peacefully. _"Momnent of truth..." _he muttered as he slowly closed his eye black mist entered Derek's mouth as he snored...

_Derek's Dream _

_"Yahoo!" went Derek, he had just beat the kanto/johto, Hoenn, sinnoh, Unova, and kalos elite fours and Champions in that order, with only a rather strong looking Infernape._

_"We did it buddy!" he yelled as he hugged the Infernape. "We sure did! I can't wait to get home!"_

_"You both hold a very strong bond..." said Lance who just witnessed the final battle between Derek and Danica. _

_"Indeed, I knew your father well... he would've been very happy to see you in your proudest moment" said Cynthia. All the other Champions gave their congratulations to the duo before the scene changed to what appeared to be Twinleaf town. In front of his own home, he sighed and entered. And to his surprise a party was going on celebrating his triumph._

_"Mom! first my first day and now this? what's next? my funeral?" laughed Derek._

_As Darkrai saw this move quickly and wasn't very surprised. the title of Champion, party, the only thing missing is a big shiny trophy, money, famous status, and a drug habit and he would be nearly every trainer Darkrai ever seen. But as the other events, this one went just as fast._

_The scene appeared to be on a cliff by the sunset with Derek and Burn Out on the edge, sitting._

_"You know something Burn Out?" began Derek "none of this could never be done without your help, your the one taking the hyper beams, Water pulses, and shadow balls. Really the party should have been for you... And for that let me be the first to say... thank you my friend" he said as he patted Burn out on the back. the image faded and then appeared Derek in what appeared to be int he center of some kind of void with a single light shining on him. Derek however, had a confused expression._

* * *

_"where am I?" he wondered out loud. _

_'Bought time, I'm sick of waiting for dreams to end' thought Darkrai as he floated over to him._

_"Who are you?!" he said as said Legendary was approaching him._

_"Calm down there kid, I mean you no harm...yet" _he said sternly, of course he doesn't mind people being fearful of him but it became an old joke to him. Besides, he was a Hero to all the legends, heck even Phione has a poster of him on his wall! "I am Darkrai... God of nightmares and slayer of the fallen angel..." (I'll explain in the end note)

"You mean THE Darkrai? Son of Arceus?" Darkrai didn't know whether to feel frightened or flattered that the boy knew so much about him. Sure after his previous deeds he stopped a large variety of organizations like team Galactic, Dim Sun, and even when team Rocket came back. And was even featured in a Ash Ketchum movie along several episodes in his popular show.

_"Um... yes?" _he said nervously. _"How do you know so much?" _he said suspiciously.

"Are you kidding? You have the potential to take the entire legendary council and not break a sweat!" he said eagerly. Beat the council? Darkrai has done a lot of things 'out there' but nothing THAT huge.

_"Erm... thanks? But that's not the point, I only appear to human for certain reasons..." _he started _"But first, do you swear on life that you will not tell ANYONE of this encounter to anyone without my consent?" _

"Absolutely, I swear on my life and my father's grave" Derek said raising his hand solemnly.

_"Good, for a moment, I thought I would have to kill you" _he said, _"But on important matters"_

_"You are aware as of years ago Team Rocket was brought down by the hands of a human child of your age?"_ he asked, Derek nodded knowing the story all too well. _"Well, those actions didn't go unnoticed by the council, Arceus herself has ordered that each regional guardian must find a human of which can be worthy enough to help us in our quest for balance. Said human will not only receive the opportunity to catch whoever chose him or her, but that human can also capture other legends as well of their home region. And Derek Jones... I choose you" _he finished smiling.

Derek was speechless, not even the first day on his journey and already he's getting an opportunity to be even more powerful than ever. There was no way he would refuse. "Of course I accept! But there's one thing..." he said. "Why me? there are much stronger trainers than me, I haven't even started, and I don't exactly know much... I don't think I would make a good "chosen" if you ask me..." he said sadly, as much as he would say yes over and over again but he didn't feel ready.

_"I'm well aware of this, when my mother gave her order she said nothing of choosing a novice_ _that can be taught."_ he said slyly

"wait... your... your willing to train me? train me into a hero?!" Derek said shocked.

_"Of course, that's how I learned my ways through several other experienced legends that I later surpassed. You young man have a heart of compassion, something nobody has seen in a long time" _Darkrai did have truth in his words. However, he must be aware things can change quickly.

"Darkrai, I don't what to say... I accept to become your chosen." he then said proudly.

_"Good, now do you have any questions?"_

"Just a few, like just how old are you?"

_"36 years old in human years, why?"_

"Um... hasn't your legend been around since,... forever?" How is he 36?

_"You must be thinking of my ancestors, I am the last nightmare giver alive... with a physical form anyway." _he said, Derek did some counting in his head (aren't they already in there?) and realized a major fact.

"Wait so you were 19 when you killed the fallen angel?" he asked amazed.

_"Yes, with luck you'll be as strong as me by the the time your 29, with proper training of course" he said _

"So another question, were you always this powerful?" he asked curiously

_"No not always, when I was born, I had the strength of Arceus, but since I was still a new born I was on the verge on being killed by my own power. Luckily they placed a seal on my body to keep the power in place. But when I fought the fallen Angel, Absolix, the seal broke and gave me my the old strength to kill him along with my...new found strength that I've training with, so it was a very powerful battle." _he explained.

"On your own?"

_"Oh no, if it wasn't for my friends I'd be dead. Especially... no, no I shouldn't bore with THAT part of my life." _he said lightly red, but the red collar concealed it. "_But they gave me the power to fight and together we took down Absolix, I simply did the final fight. When I was still shunned from the world as a burden, they were the only Pokemon that showed any kindness. And every step of the way, they helped me drive me to train even harder. Even to the point I couldn't move at all." _he said laughing a bit.

"They must have been great Pokemon."

_"That they were"_

"Now my last question, did you ever fall in love during your journeys?" This caught Darkrai way off guard, a love life?

_"Well... I.. Um... I... well..uh.."_

"Come on out with it" smirked Derek evilly. The nightmare lord with an embarrassing love life and along with the expression is priceless.

_"Well... seeing as you won't give up, fine, Yes I had a love life, but never a mate and with good reason" _he said, _"In my adventures I have caught the eyes of several bad organizations, and should I have a mate it'll put her in danger... And there has been only two in my life, one I loved blindly, the other... I truly loved to the point I'd die for her..." _

"Who was she?"

_"One of the first pokemon I could call a friend. We were very close and still are. But for now we almost never speak I never had seen her since then" he said sadly. He longed to see his close friend._

"I'm sure she wishes that to, besides you guys are what we call a couple, right?" Derek asked, this only made the nightmare legend go red and Derek actually noticed.

_"Um... no... we aren't... I had my chance but I blew it..." _

"Did she end up with someone else? or you just never told her how you feel?" asked Derek

_"Look that's not important... All I can say is that she's in another region and I'll never get a second chance... any other questions?" _Darkrai said not wanting to go any further into his 'love life'.

"Okay, it's a touchy subject, I get it" Derek said. "And yes... what was the legendary council's thought's on you slaying the fallen angel?"

_"Ah yes... they planned to destroy me-"_

"What!? why?" he cut in

_"Let me finish, they planned to destroy me because they now know of my power at first, until they realized our dispute with evil wasn't over, and so they said so long I promise to fight with them until the death I'm off the hook. anything else?"_

Derek thought for a moment before finally saying he didn't have any and everything went white.

* * *

/Reality/

Derek woke up and remembered he was in his room with Burn Out curled up next to him. At first he thought everything was a dream until he felt a presence in his room, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Darkrai idly floating there by his bed.

Darkrai then said _"You ready?"_

"You bet your non-existing ass I am" Derek said. he then yawned

_"Get some rest, remember we must tell nobody unless its necessary, like your mother and your starter, as for friends, think about the first three you'll tell, Other than your mother and Burn Out, because those will be the people who won't need my consent, we clear?"_ he said sternly

"Crystal (yawn) night Darkrai..." he said as he drifted back into dreamland.

Darkrai smiled at his new apprentice, and slowly dozed of himself with on thought before he fell asleep, _"May Arceus' spirit be with you Gardevoir... Wherever you are."_

* * *

**Sorry this is short I know you guys were expecting a longer chapter now in case you haven't noticed these characters along with the story line are from Cataclyptic's story Legendary PKMN, I guess you can say it's a fanfiction of a fanfiction. Now you understand why I like it so much.**

**But in the next Chapter I promise it'll be longer and much more story time with it.**

**No flames please, I'm still learning the basics**


End file.
